The reception of an FM station by a car radio known to be subject to impairment by intermittent multipath reception of the station during a trip. Multipath reception can be demonstrated, according to German Patent Disclosure Document 31 26 224 Al, WIEDEMANN & SCHINDLER, filed Jul. 3, 1981 and published Jan. 20, 1983, by the removal of an interference signal located inside the IF bandwidth but above the stereo multiplex signal.